1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content playback device, content playback method, and content display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the performance of consumer television is improving and three-dimensional television sets capable of presenting stereoscopic images with depth are becoming available to the public. Various methods are used to implement three-dimensional television. Some methods require wearing shutter glasses for viewing images including an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye alternately displayed using time-division multiplexing.
In a method that requires wearing special-purpose shutter glasses to view stereoscopic images, the user should naturally wear shutter glasses. The requirement for wearing glasses has led us to pursue new applications of shutter glasses in addition to its use as a means to view stereoscopic images.